rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Everric
Michael Jacob Everric is a Swordsman, Dark Mage, and former Void Knight with a bit of a morbid outlook on life. Michael is a member of the House of Everric. Michael is very brash, headstrong and witty, though he fights to control it. Michael lives most of his life traveling, and acts mostly on his own impulse. Michael is a very intelligent individual, and he has invented his own style of magic. Michael and his brother Lucifer are opposites, and they have always been opposites. This puts them constantly at odds, and many believe that they are to destroy one another someday. He is one of the best swordsmen of his time, and especially for one his age. Michael, like many of his friends, are vigilantes, and members of the Wanderers. Michael travels wherever he can, seeking knowledge in some of the strangest of places, alone. Michael was created and role-played by Matt. Biography Early life Michael was born the son of Stuart Everric and Rachel Gerard, about two years after his brother Lucifer was born. Rachel disappeared after Michael was born, about a year after Raphael, Michael's cousin, was adopted as a son. soon Michael was always in the shadow of Lucifer as they grew up, and despite them being close, Michael realized that Lucifer would always get everything that their father wanted. They were raised in normally, and given a proper education. The two both excelled, though Michael seemed to learn faster, yet Lucifer continued to shine over him. The Void At the age of ten, Michael was sent to become a squire for the Void Knights. He was accepted, and trained as a squire for several years. There, he met several different girls, who had become potential love interests, including Avaline Goddard and Camille Chastain. A while later, his brother, Lucifer, was ousted from the Order. After his own knighting, he left soon after, not willing to deal with the ridicule from other Knights, nor the command of the current Commodore, Romanus Skaelgar. Michael's relationship with Avaline was cut short by his exodus from the Order. Travels and Mysticism Michael began to train at the finest magical schools, but found their ways of operating unsavory for his taste, and what they had to offer, boring. Pyromancy was destructive, but not good enough. Water magic, Air magic, and earth magic were all a snooze as well, even the Holy magics weren't something he liked. Finally, he thought it was time to devise his own method of casting magic, Hexes. Hexes are a bastardization of several magical types (including the Blackthorn Magic) that Michael created through study of the others, and learning how to twist them. His last known exploit was killing a Mahjarrat who had taken his friend's nephew, alongside both Gabriel Everric and Alister Cross. Gallery Michael Everric1.jpg|Michael, honing his swordsmanship Trivia *A common, recurring theme for some of the Everric family and associates is the name of different angels, namely Arch-Angels and Arch-Demons. Michael's name means, 'who is like God' in the original Hebrew, and is the Viceroy of heaven as well as the one to defeat Lucifer, or Satan. *Michael's hexes were inspired by many different religions, books and games, including DC Comics' Raven, from her Teen Titans incarnation, to the comic book incarnation as well as others. Another inspiration is from the Dark Souls series, where hexes are a type of magic. Category:Everric Family Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Void Knight Category:Moon Clan Category:Military Category:Lawful Category:Mage Category:Knight Category:Asgarnia Category:Neutral Category:Mercenaries